Soul Mate
by Mr July
Summary: Après l'enlèvement de son père, Stiles entre dans une colère noire. Pour lui personne n'a été à la hauteur et Derek est le seul responsable de son sort. Alors qu'il se trouve seul et démunit, Aiden ne peut s'empêcher de le suivre et de le réconforter.
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma version de ce qui se passe après l'épisode 3x09 de Teen Wolf, après que le père de Stiles se soit fait enlevé._

_A la fin du chap j'ai utilisé le mot anglais "Mine" parce que je trouve que c'était plus fort que dire "Mien" -"_

_Comme d'hab, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas. ^^_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu laisser ça arriver. Le Darach était sous leurs yeux depuis tout ce temps et ils avaient été incapables de le voir. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Stiles était censé être le plus intelligent de toute la meute, avant Lydia et son Q.I. de 170.

Son poing s'abattit fermement sur un casier. Il aurait dû avoir mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas, sa colère et sa peine le rendait insensible à cette vaine douleur. Il essayait de trouver un responsable, il devait en trouver un, lui-même étant le premier sur la liste mais il se blâmera après avoir retrouvé son père. Pour le moment, il devait trouver quelqu'un à blâmer. Plus il y pensait, plus la liste des coupables s'allongeait. Il n'avait qu'à les énumérer :

Derek : Le grand Derek Hale, l'Alpha… L'imbécile ! Comment cet homme froid et insensible avait pu se faire berner par cette petite idiote ? Une paire de sein, des longs cheveux bruns et un beau sourire. Tellement cliché ! Et tellement pathétique !

Scott : Son meilleur ami. Le vrai Alpha ! Le héros qui tente de sauver tout le monde et qui a été incapable d'aider son père.

Allison : La chasseuse ! Nièce de Kate Argent et fille de Chris Argent. La grande famille Argent, grande par leur nom et pas par leurs compétences !

Isaac : Pauvre petit chien perdu qui a trouvé une nouvelle propriétaire qu'il suit à la trace. Il ne s'en rend même pas compte mais il devient la poupée d'Allison qui a essayé de le tuer… Deux fois !

M. Argent : Le pauvre homme essayait de traquer le Darach en solo et tout ce qu'il obtient, ce sont des cadavres.

Lydia : Medium, Banshee, sorcière… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, elle aurait pu être tout ça à la fois, il s'en fichait. Encore une fois elle se voyait endosser le rôle de la victime. Quand commencera-t-elle à se battre ?

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait blâmé toute la ville. Tout le monde sans exception, mais le fait est que maintenant, il allait devoir prendre des initiatives et arrêter de regarder les autres agir.

Lorsque la ville eut vent que le Shérif avait disparu, toutes les autorités locales s'étaient ruées sur le lycée, prenant attentivement la déposition des principaux témoins. Chacun leur raconta que leur prof de littérature était la femme qu'ils recherchaient, mais personne ne les croyait. Pour eux, il était impossible qu'une femme soit à l'origine de tous ces sacrifices. Dans le hall du lycée, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Chris, Lydia et Stiles attendaient que la police ait fini d'inspecter les lieux. Etant les principaux témoins de ce qu'il s'était passé, la police leur avait demandé de rester là en attendait qu'un adulte vienne les chercher.

« Stiles ! Je te demande pardon, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour ton père. » S'excusa Scott l'air sincèrement navré.

Toute l'attention se porta maintenant sur Stiles, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, comme pour jauger sa réaction. Le jeune homme releva la tête et lança un regard glacial à son meilleur ami. Même auparavant, durant leur plus grosse dispute, il ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette manière. Scott comprit que Stiles n'était pas seulement en colère et triste. Il était furieux et dévasté.

« C'est exact Scott. Tu aurais dû faire quelque chose. Mais tu n'as rien fais. » Cracha-t-il avec amertume.

« Stiles, ce n'est pas la faute de Scott. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu. »

**« ET C'ETAIT PAS SUFFISANT ! »** Hurla-t-il d'un coup, si fort que cela fit sursauter les personnes présentes.

« Ce n'était pas suffisant…. Mais tu as raison Allison, ce n'est pas seulement la faute de Scott. C'est notre faute à tous… Regardez-vous, tous ! Vous êtes là, à vous entretuer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Est-ce que vous le savez ? » Demanda-t-il furieux, tout en guettant une réaction. Son visage se tourna vers les jumeaux et il continua son inquisition.

« Et vous ? Les jumeaux maléfiques ! L'un est amoureux l'autre se sert de sa proie. Qui est qui ? »

Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard froid à Danny qui était complètement déboussolé.

« Danny mon pote. Je vois que tu comprends rien à ce qu'on raconte. »

« Je t'en prie Stiles, ne le mêle pas à ça. » Supplia Chris Argent.

« Ne pas le mêler à ça ? C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire avec mon père et au final, qu'est-ce que ça a changé ? Rien ! Il s'est fait enlever et va probablement finir mort comme les autres ! »

« Et si quelqu'un m'expliquait ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Danny.

« Avec plaisir mon pote ! Je suppose que ton copain ne t'a rien dit. Regardes autour de toi, regardes ce qu'il se passe depuis trois ans maintenant. Les meurtres et disparitions inexpliquées. Tout ça, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un homme ou d'un animal, mais de loups garous. »

Il voyait le visage de Danny se décomposer.

« Je sais Danny, ça fait mal. Mais ouvres les yeux. Ton copain est un loup garou, un Alpha, qui essaye depuis quelques mois de tuer Scott et Lydia et Derek et Cora et Isaac et moi. Oh et tu te souviens d'Erica et Boyd ? Et bien mon cher Danny, ils n'ont pas disparu, non, ils sont morts ! Tués par ton copain et son jumeau. »

« Stiles tu devrais te calmer un peu. » La voix de Derek vint l'interrompre. Lorsque Stiles se retourna, sa colère fut encore plus vive.

« Derek ! Il ne manquait plus que toi. »

« Stiles ! Tu vas te calmer et ont va tous allez s'assoir pour discuter de ce qui vient de se passer ici. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Derek, tu n'es pas mon Alpha. Et puis tu veux que je te dise ? Si tu avais été avec nous il y a quelques heures, tu aurais peut-être pu nous aider et tu ne serais pas en train de me demander en plus d'explications, que je me calme. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

« Mon père vient d'être kidnappé par la salope avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? Encore une de tes théories bidons sur le druide et ses sacrifices ? »

Stiles serra les poings extrêmement fort, si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent. Lorsqu'il vit autour de lui les visages se décomposer, Derek commença à douter. Le jeune hyperactif était sur le point d'exploser, voyant qu'il avait du mal à contenir sa colère, Aiden fit machinalement un pas vers lui et vint le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, c'était presque automatique, comme s'il devait le faire. Aussi dur que ce fut pour Stiles, il ne dit rien quand il sentit les mains d'Aiden glisser le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses mains. Il se sentit prit de vertiges, le parfum de l'Alpha avait réussi à le calmer, mais ce n'était pas tout. Aiden avait saisi les mains de Stiles dans les siennes et utilisait son pouvoir pour soulager sa douleur, car il le voyait bien, il n'était pas en colère, il était blessé. Une fois calmé, il se détacha du corps d'Aiden et se posta devant Derek.

« Il y a quelques heures ta petite amie a failli tuer Lydia, qui au passage s'avère ne pas être un médium mais une Banshee, et a, sous le nez de Scott, kidnappé mon père. Alors non Derek, ce n'est pas une théorie bidon sur un druide. C'est fini, il n'y a plus de théorie, le druide était sous nos yeux depuis le début et on ne voyait rien. Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est que toi tu n'es rien vu. Elle se trouvait littéralement sous ton nez et tu as été trop aveugle pour le voir. Quoi que tout le monde disent, c'est toi le responsable de la disparition de mon père, son sang est sur tes maintenant. Et crois-moi s'il meurt, je te tuerais moi-même. »

Stiles bouscula Derek avec son épaule en sortant du bâtiment. Il se retrouva dehors mais fut interrompu par des policiers qui ne voulaient pas qu'il rentre seul. Ils savaient que son père avait été enlevé, voilà pourquoi ils ne demandaient pas à ce qu'un adulte le raccompagne, mais juste quelqu'un.

« Je le raccompagne chez lui. » La voix d'Aiden atteignit ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit l'Alpha courir dans sa direction.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. » Maugréa-t-il.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, malheureusement. »

Aiden posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa moto.

« Tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

Stiles hésita un instant avant de saisir la main du loup. Il grimpa derrière lui et mit le casque qu'Aiden lui tendait. C'était étrange, mais avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité, c'était ironique lorsqu'on pense que c'est sa meute qui a tué Erica et Boyd. Il voulait le haïr pour ça et pourtant, une autre partie de lui voulait lui pardonner. Croyait-il aux secondes chances ? Certainement ! Aiden méritait-il son pardon ? Cela restait à prouver.

La sensation de vitesse était grisante, le visage fouetté par le vent, Stiles avait l'impression d'être libre. C'était étrange de constater à quel point la présence de l'Alpha lui faisait oublier tout le reste. C'était comme si son père n'avait pas été enlevé, que cette guerre entre les meutes n'existait pas… Comme s'il vivait une vie normale. Le parfum d'Aiden dans ses narines aussi le rendait fou, ce parfum était toxique, plus il le sentait, plus il en voulait. Son corps était si chaud, on aurait dit un radiateur. Il enroula ses bras autour de son abdomen et se serra contre l'Alpha, qui ne pouvait que noter à quel point le jeune homme s'attachait à lui, et à quel point il aimait ça.

En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent chez lui. Aiden se gara devant la maison des Stilinski et conduit Stiles jusqu'à la porte. Le jeune homme passa les clés dans la serrure, lorsqu'il vit que le loup ne bougeait pas, il se retourna et demanda.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Tu m'as raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte, merci. Maintenant tu peux partir. Je vais bien. » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Aiden pouffa et le contredit.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser tout seul cette nuit ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiéterais de me voir souffrir ? Ce n'est pas ce que Deucalion veut ? »

« Tu n'es pas la cible de Deucalion, d'autre part, s'il t'arrivait malheur, cela déclencherait inéluctablement une guerre entre nos deux meutes, et Deucalion préfère éviter ça. »

_Beau mensonge Aiden !_

« Très bien, j'abdique. » Soupira Stiles en déverrouillant la porte avant d'entrer.

La maison était silencieuse, mais quoi de plus normal, ils étaient seuls à l'intérieur. Cette atmosphère sinistre lui glaçait le sang, Stiles n'aurait jamais cru voir sa maison aussi déserte. Bien que son père était souvent absent à cause de son travail, jamais la maison ne lui avait semblé vide à ce point. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un tel vide, c'était après la mort de sa mère, il se souvenait de son don naturel : Sa compassion. C'était ce que Stiles aimait le plus chez elle. Elle avait un sourire qui réchauffait toute la maison, elle était toujours souriante et son rire était comme un chant mélodieux. Il se souvenait de l'amour qu'elle portait pour son père et lui, un amour vrai et inconditionnel. Si seulement elle pouvait être là aujourd'hui, avec lui… Elle, elle l'aurait cru.

« Tu veux que je te prépare à manger ? » Demanda Aiden en se plaçant à côtés de lui.

Debout dans le salon, Stiles ne dit rien, bien que l'Alpha était là pour lui, il n'avait pas faim. Mais il ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, il monta à l'étage. Aiden ne pouvait que le regarder s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. En haut se trouvait une pièce, c'était le refuge de sa mère. L'endroit où elle pouvait s'isoler pour jouer du piano. Stiles gardait toujours la clé près de son cœur, accrochée à un pendentif qui ne le quittait jamais. Il déverrouilla précautionneusement la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'Aiden l'écoutait. Non pas qu'il le savait, mais il le sentait. Il sentait la présence du loup dans sa maison. Il ne le voyait pas mais le sentait, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de ressentir. Finalement il comprenait enfin les mots de sa mère, car depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle lui parlait du jour où il rencontrerait son âme-sœur. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, elle faisait attention à ne pas dire 'il' ou 'elle'. C'était une preuve de son amour, homme ou femme, elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils.

Lorsqu'il entra dans cette pièce, ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé, l'odeur de son parfum flottait toujours dans l'air. Il voyait son fantôme, assise devant le piano noir, jouant les premières notes de ses chansons préférées. Ses cheveux bruns descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu du dos, elle portait sa robe d'été blanche presque à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à jouer. Il se rappela que du haut de ses cinq ans, il l'observait chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher, se délectant de ce son merveilleux qui se dégageait de cet instrument. Parfois son père le rejoignait dans sa contemplation, et, au lieu de réprimer son fils sur l'heure tardive à laquelle il était encore debout, il le prenait dans ses bras et écoutait, une larme au coin de l'œil. Les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur une chose, cette femme n'était pas humaine, elle était trop parfaite pour l'être.

« Un ange. » Murmura-t-il en foulant le parquet de cette pièce.

Et il avait raison, sa mère était un ange, leur ange. Celle qui les aimait, celle qui les protégeait et les guidait. Lorsqu'elle est morte, ils avaient tout perdu, surtout John. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur éclatante lorsqu'elle était là, mais lorsque l'accident l'avait empotée, Stiles n'a plus jamais vu cette lueur. En mourant, sa mère avait tout prit, c'était comme si une partie d'eux-mêmes était morte avec elle. Il fallut du temps aux deux hommes pour retrouver leur complicité, pour retrouver ces jours sois disant normaux où le deuil ne les clouait pas sur place. Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait été fauchée dans la fleur de l'âge, suffisamment tard pour laisser un veuf et un orphelin derrière.

Orphelin ? Le mot avait une consonance presque hyperbolique dans sa tête. Il n'était pas tout à fait orphelin, pas au sens propre en tout cas, son père était toujours là, physiquement, mais mentalement, il n'était plus le même. Rien n'était plus pareil. Heureusement pour eux que Melissa McCall était là, elle avait su trouver les mots juste avec Stiles, elle n'était pas sa mère, mais avait réussi là où tous les psychiatres de Beacon Hills avait échoué : Elle l'avait fait s'ouvrir aux autres…

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Aiden, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Stiles fut coupé dans ses pensées par la question de l'Alpha, lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers lui, c'était comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. D'un songe plus particulièrement, il s'était noyé dans le songe d'une vie passée, vestiges d'une vie parfaite réduite en poussière.

Selon l'attitude de l'Alpha, il semblait l'avoir épié en silence depuis un petit moment. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

« Je repensais à ma mère. » Avoua-t-il, l'amertume et la douleur lui nouant la gorge.

Le cœur d'Aiden se serra devant la misère du jeune homme. Il se redressa et vint prendre place à côté de lui sur le petit banc, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, qu'il caressa légèrement avec son pouce. Incapable de contrôler l'élan de douceur dont il faisait preuve avec lui. Il ne le considérait nullement comme une poupée fragile, loin de là. Il sentait cette force qui le poussait vers lui, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'il avait essayé de résister en couchant avec Lydia. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas rendu les choses faciles, au bout d'un mois elle l'a rejeté lorsqu'en plein orgasme, Aiden cria le nom de Stiles. Des lors, cela créa un froid entre eux et il ne pouvait plus et se servir d'elle comme d'une distraction. Il se retrouva obligé de le voir en cours, dans les couloirs, à la cantine, à la bibliothèque, parfois même en retenue. Il sentait son odeur partout, en classe, dans les couloirs et même parfois dehors, parmi la foule d'effluves nauséabonds, il parvenait à sentir son odeur. Cet arôme subtil qui lui donnait envie de le croquer comme le fruit défendu.

La présence de l'Alpha allégea le cœur de Stiles, comme s'il le libérait d'un poids qui l'empêchait de respirer. Ce sentiment de légèreté, il ne l'avait ressentie avec personne d'autre auparavant. Était-ce cela tomber amoureux ? Non impossible ! Aiden était un Alpha, un monstre qui avait tué sa propre meute… Qui en l'occurrence était une meute de tueur. Un tueur qui tue des tueurs, pas très original, mais qui lui donne une bonne excuse. Tuer ou être tué, c'est cruel mais c'était comme ça que ça marchait. Il était peut-être tout simplement perdu, comme lui. Aiden et son frère étaient des orphelins, ils ne parlent pas de leur parents, peut-être n'en n'ont-ils jamais eu. Deucalion a exploité leur faiblesse pour en faire des tueurs. Dans un cas comme celui-ci, il ne peut que s'imaginer ce qu'aurait fait sa mère à sa place. Réponse évidente : Elle lui aurait accordé une seconde chance.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Stiles, Aiden l'effaça délicatement de sa main libre avant d'épouser la forme de sa joue. Stiles se fondit dans cette caresse malgré lui, la chaleur que lui procurait ce geste tendre était enivrante. Voyant que sa caresse ne faisait que le perturber, Aiden retira sa main pour ensuite la poser affectueusement sur son genou. Stiles leva les yeux sur lui et retint son souffle un instant, Aiden semblait tellement plus beau sous l'éclat de l'astre lunaire.

« Parles-moi d'elle. »

Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement. Pourquoi cet intérêt pour sa mère ? Cette question qu'il venait de poser ne faisait que souligner sa théorie selon laquelle Aiden et Ethan étaient deux orphelins. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il y avait tellement de choses à dire. Il suffisait de commencer par le début.

« Ma mère… N'était pas très grande, elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux marrons, j'appelais ça les yeux cocolat quand j'étais enfant. »

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux sous l'adjectif grotesque.

« Elle était tellement belle, gentille, passionnée, patiente, attentive… Ma mère quoi ! » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Lorsqu'il vit qu'Aiden était réellement attentif à ce qu'il disait, il continua.

« Elle était le pilier dans notre famille. Celle sur qui tout reposait, nos espoirs, notre bonheur, absolument tout. Je me souviens quand j'étais enfant, je me mettais devant la porte entre-ouverte et je la regardais jouer. Parfois mon père me prenait dans ses bras et on continuait à l'écouter. J'ai tellement peu de souvenirs avec elle. Mais le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec elle était suffisant, tous ces moments sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. » Confessa-t-il.

« Quand est-elle morte ? »

« Il y a maintenant huit ans. Elle avait pris la route pour venir me chercher à l'école. Elle s'est arrêtée à un feu rouge, et en redémarrant, un chauffard l'a percuté de plein fouet. Ma mère est morte mais lui est toujours en vie. Mon père l'a arrêté à son réveil, même s'il mourrait d'envie de le tuer. »

« Et ni toi, ni lui ne l'avez tué ? » Demanda Aiden, choqué par la réaction platonique des Stilinski.

Stiles secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« J'étais trop jeune. Et même si mon père en mourrait d'envie, il savait que ma mère ne l'aurait pas tolérer. Elle voyait le bon en chaque être humain, elle ne voulait pas que mon père tue quelqu'un volontairement… Et puis à quoi bon le tuer ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui m'aurait ramené ma mère ? »

« Mais la venger t'aurait apaisé. »

Une nouvelle fois, il secoua la tête.

« On ne trouve pas la paix dans la violence. C'est ce qu'elle me disait toujours. Elle disait aussi que le pardon était un don. Savoir pardonner, c'est la clé de la paix intérieure. Qu'est-ce que t'as mère t'as enseigné ? » Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à ses questions.

« Je n'ai pas de mère. Ethan et moi après être venu au monde, on a été confié à un groupe de religieuses. Lorsqu'elles ont vu qu'on était différents, elles nous ont confiés à un autre groupe religieux. Elles avaient peur de nous, tous comme les autres. Ils avaient peur également, mais dans leur grande bonté, ils ne nous ont abandonné que lorsque Ethan et moi avions eu l'âge de nous occuper de nous-même. On a très vite appris qu'on était des loups, on l'a toujours su, mais on a appris à vivre avec que plus tard. On a vite appris que nous étions des Omegas, les loups tout en bas de la chaîne, rejeté par toutes les meutes. C'est Deucalion qui nous a aidés et a fait de nous des Alphas. Il nous a donné le pouvoir… Et une meute. »

« Ethan ne m'avait pas tout dit en fin de compte. »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire qu'on aime partager. »

« Je comprends. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as réussis à surmonter ton chagrin ? Pour ta mère ? »

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Stiles regarda le piano enveloppé dans son drap blanc Il saisit un bout du drap et le retira d'un geste vif, dévoilant le piano aux yeux du loup. Il était resté tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Noir et blanc. Ses doigts effleurèrent les touches éclatantes un instant, essayant de capter l'essence de sa mère.

« C'est grâce à ce piano que je m'en suis sortie. Je me souviens qu'après l'enterrement de ma mère, je me suis enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme, je n'arrivais plus à dire un mot à personne, même pas à Scott. Personne ne comprenait, mon père ne pouvait pas non plus, après sa mort il s'est plongé dans son travail, il n'avait pas le temps de me voir souffrir. Mais alerté par mes profs, il m'a emmené voir des psys. Mais aucuns n'arrivait à me faire parler, j'ai enchainé psy après psys, rien n'y faisait, je refusais de parler. Mon père était tellement désespérer qu'il a fini par demander à Melissa. Je ne sais même plus comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Elle m'avait redonné espoir. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter ma douleur et à la libérer. Grâce à lui. » Dit-il en appuyant sur une touche du piano.

Aiden semblait assimiler les informations qu'il recevait. Il se rendait compte que la vie de Stiles n'avait pas été toute rose, évidemment, il avait eu une mère or lui et son jumeau non. Mais à quoi bon avoir connu autant de bons moments si tout ça lui a été pris aussi vite que cela lui avait été donné ? Une fois de plus, le regard des deux hommes s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Les yeux verts émeraude dévisageaient Stiles avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait dit qu'il sondait son âme.

« Tu veux bien jouer quelque chose pour moi ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais Stiles avait entendu.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se pencha sur son piano. Une de ses particularités, qui prouvait les théories de Melissa comme quoi Stiles pouvait faire preuve d'ingéniosité, était que le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de partition pour jouer. Il ferma les yeux et plaça ses mains au-dessus du clavier, il savait ce qu'il allait jouer : _Kiss The Rain, de Yiruma._

Instinctivement, il se mit à jouer. Aiden était étonné de voir que l'humain n'avait pas besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Au contraire, il fermait les yeux et se laissait entraîner par sa propre musique. C'était un très bon pianiste, Aiden devant le reconnaître, mais il ne devait pas son excellente performance à son talent propre, mais son inspiration. Stiles pensait à sa mère chaque fois qu'il jouait et c'est ça qui donnait à son interprétation toute sa puissance.

Émeut par le charisme du jeune homme, Aiden ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Au diable sa performance, qui au passage, était parfaite. Non, ce qui était au-delà même de la perfection, c'était lui. C'était son corps, sa pâleur, sa beauté, sa fragilité. Tout son être était une tentation perpétuelle, il tentait de réprimer ses plus bas instincts, qui lui dictait de le prendre, ici et maintenant. Tout doucement, sa main glissa de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche qu'il tint fermement. Son corps se rapprocha du sien, il effleura la peau délicate de son cou avec son nez et huma et le délicat parfum qui se dégageait de celui-ci. Sous ses caresses délicates, il sentait Stiles trembler comme une feuille. Il tentait de garder une certaine contenance, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile lorsque son membre commença à se réveiller. Lorsque les lèvres d'Aiden effleurèrent à leur tour son cou, ce fut plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il s'arrêta brusquement de jouer et se tourna vers le loup. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce baiser, c'était tout ce qu'Aiden avait souhaité et même plus encore. Les lèvres du jeune homme était si douces, fines et délicates, c'était avec un réel plaisir qu'il l'embrassait, pas comme avec Lydia. Il s'en voulut un moment d'avoir pensé à la jeune femme alors que l'objet de ses fantasmes était dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser. Il chassa derechef toutes pensées cohérentes et se focalisa sur l'instant présent. Prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras, ils quittèrent ce sanctuaire pour trouver sa chambre.

Allongeant délicatement son humain sur le lit, Aiden se redressa et ôté rapidement sa veste puis sa chemise. Stiles, encore allongé sur les couvertures, ôta lui aussi son haut. Le loup dominait maintenant sa proie de toute sa taille, il s'allongea à moitié sur lui et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur sa joue, son cou, son épaule et descendant de plus en plus bas. Il parsemait le torse à la fois solide et chétif de l'humain, d'une multitude de baisers. Sentant ses lèvres et parfois même sa langue le caresser, Stiles émit de petits gémissements, signe qu'Aiden lui procurait un bien fou. Ses caresses étaient tellement douces, jamais il n'aurait cru que le loup puisse être aussi doux et tactile avec quelqu'un. Mais il était bel et bien là, dans son lit, en train de l'embrasser, cela semblait si naturel, comme si tout ceci devait arriver. C'était le mot qui convenait, naturel.

En ce moment précis, il n'y avait plus de meutes, plus de guerres, plus de meurtres, plus de loups garous ou d'autres forces surnaturelles. Il n'y avait que deux adolescents, s'embrassant et s'aimant. Tout ceci était d'une simplicité enfantine, il ne fallait pas rechercher qui ils étaient, mais qui ils sont réellement. Pas un loup et un humain, mais deux adolescents, s'enfermant dans une bulle imperméable où personnes ne pouvaient plus les blesser. Il n'avait plus besoin de fuir ou de se cacher, c'était fini. C'était comme après une longue séparation… Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés !

Comme pour célébrer leur retrouvaille, leurs lèvres se scellèrent de nouveau. Désir, frustration, passion, amour, besoin. Ils n'expérimentaient pas, ça allait bien au-delà. Ils se redécouvraient, profitant de chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque seconde passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si tout pouvait leur être enlevé d'un coup. Leur corps était en feux, leurs baisers les enflammaient, leurs caresses les consumaient.

Les mains d'Aiden trouvèrent le chemin vers le pantalon de Stiles et entreprirent de le dévêtir de ce vêtement qui les gênait. Très vite, trop vite, le jeune homme se retrouva nu et démunit face à cet homme imposant. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux scannèrent chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée, il pouvait voir la passion et le désir qui l'animait. Il se sentit tellement beau sous le regard de son amant qu'il fit la même chose pour lui. Désormais nu et vulnérable aux yeux de l'autre, leur passion refit surface. Aiden empoigna le sexe de son amant et entama de long va et vient lancinant, il prenait un malin plaisir à faire gémir l'autre homme. Pour accroître leur plaisir commun, le loup engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche, arrachant un lourd gémissement au jeune homme qui saisit fermement les draps pour se retenir de hurler littéralement. Ses lèvres et sa langue remplacèrent sa main et commença une longue série de va et vient langoureux. Stiles était au bord de l'extase, par ce geste, il lui procurait un plaisir immense, si grand qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui retourner la faveur.

Il agrippa ses épaules et le releva à hauteur de son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il le plaqua ensuite contre le matelas et se positionna entre ses jambes. Sans un mot, il engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme s'étonna de la sensation de plaisir que cela lui procurait, il pensait que cela ne procurait du plaisir qu'à la personne sur qui il pratiquait la fellation. Mais c'était si bon, il prenait un malin plaisir à lécher, sucer et caresser l'énorme sexe de son Alpha. Ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, il voulait hurler de plaisir et jouir pleinement de l'instant présent, mais les voisins n'apprécieraient certainement pas.

Lorsqu'il estima que les préliminaires étaient finit, Aiden releva Stiles pour le placer à ses côtés. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et le loup roula sur le jeune homme pour le dominer de toute sa taille. Leurs baisers étaient longs et langoureux et la satisfaction qu'ils en tiraient était immense. Aiden ne comprenait pas, il essayait de chasser les pensées rationnelles de son esprits, de peur de gâcher ce moment intime entre eux, mais il y avait une chose qu'il le perturbait. Ils étaient envie par tant d'émotions, tant de plaisirs, de désirs et de satisfactions, tant de besoins primaires, qu'il se demandait comment était-il possible qu'il ne se transforme pas ? Aiden avait souvent entendu des loups parler de leurs ébats sexuels, chacun se vantait d'avoir déchiré la jeune fille ou le jeune homme en morceau pendant l'acte. C'était naturel chez les loups, lorsqu'ils étaient assaillit par le désir et la passion, ces besoins primaires de s'accoupler et de copuler provoquer malgré eux leur transformation. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Ce pouvait-il… Il avait entendu des rumeurs à ce propos mais…

Il fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par la voix de Stiles, qui exigea dans un murmure :

« Aimes-moi. »

Aiden comprit ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils cherchaient tous les deux depuis si longtemps : L'amour !

Le loup se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme et plaça son sexe devant son antre. Il se pencha sur lui et posa son front sur le sien, puis, tout doucement, délicatement, il poussa. Il lisait la souffrance du jeune homme, grâce à son pouvoir, il tentait de diminuer sa peine, mais il ne pouvait pas le rendre insensible, c'était impossible. Lorsqu'il fut en lui, complétement, il se stoppa et attendit une réaction du jeune homme, le laissant s'habituer face à l'intrusion de son sexe. Lorsque d'un regard doux et profond, Stiles lui donna la permission de bouger, Aiden commença sa longue série de va et vient, délicatement au départ, puis allant de plus en plus vite. Ce fut dans ce moment de fusion très intime que tous paraissait plus clair. Ce n'était plus seulement la fusion de deux corps, mais la fusion de deux âmes. Ils créèrent une connexion entre leurs esprits. Prit d'un vertige extatique, Aiden passa ses bras sous le corps de Stiles et colla leur corps l'un contre l'autre, son visage caler au creux de son cou, cela devenait plus qu'un simple désir, il voulait fusionner littéralement en lui, ne faire qu'un avec l'humain. Ils étaient tous sur le point de jouir. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Stiles lâcha un râle à la fois de plaisir et de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les dents d'Aiden se planter dans son cou.

Un sentiment puissant le submergea tandis que ses crocs entaillaient sa chair. C'était un mélange de douleur et d'intime fusion. Il sentit ses dents quitter sa peau tandis qu'il perdait peu à peu connaissance. Mais avant de sombrer, il entendit une chose, un seul mot.

« Mine ! »

* * *

_Voilà, finit ^^_

_C'était censé être un OS encore, mais j'aime tellement ce couple que j'ai envie de continuer._

_Sur ce coup-là je vais encore avoir besoin de vos super reviews ^^_

_Le deuxième chapitre serait plus focalisé sur le Dethan, après que Danny est appris la vérité sur Ethan. Mais j'ai aucune idée (pour l'instant) de ce que je vais mettre après._

_Une idée ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà comme promis avec ce deuxième chapitre, rien que du Dethan comme promis_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez_

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

Danny était confus, perdu, déstabilisé, angoissé, paniqué, subjugué et…. Tellement d'autres choses. C'est vrai que dans cette histoire tout le monde semblait se reprocher de ne pas avoir vu que Ms. Blake est une sorte de tueur en série adepte des sacrifices humains. Mais dans cette histoire, celui qui avait été berné, s'était Danny. Il venait d'apprendre que les loups garous, un mythe, existaient et qu'ils pullulaient dans Beacon Hills, mais le pire était que son petit-ami, Ethan et son jumeau en était. Il avait soudainement envie de rire, rire et pleurer. Il sentait qu'il avait été mis à l'écart, on ne lui avait pas faire part de ce secret qui semblait si important à leurs yeux. Pire, son propre petit-ami ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour le mettre dans la confidence. Trahit ! Il se sentait trahit par ses propres amis.

Grâce au père d'Allison, Danny avait trouvé un adulte pour le raccompagner chez lui, il avait refusé catégoriquement qu'Ethan le raccompagne, pour le moment, il souhaitait être seul. Dans la voiture, l'atmosphère était tendue, visiblement, ni Allison, ni son père n'osaient prendre la parole, de peur d'aggraver les choses. Finalement ce fut Danny qui prit la parole.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à propos des loups à la police ? »

« Ils ne doivent pas savoir, la police n'est pas censé savoir ce genre de chose. Cette tâche est réservée aux chasseurs… A nous. » Répondit le père d'Allison.

« Vous et Allison ? Pourquoi ? »

« C'est le travail de notre famille depuis des siècles. Une sorte d'héritage. »

« Chouette l'héritage. » Maugréa Danny dans sa barbe.

« Danny je t'en prie, ne nous en veux pas. On ne voulait pas te blesser. » Intervint Allison.

« Et bien c'est raté. Non mais sérieusement, est-ce qu'il y encore d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ? Déjà j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis le dernier informé ? Stiles, Lydia, ils sont déjà au courant depuis un moment. Alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

« On est arrivé ! » Leur informa Chris.

Allison se retourna dans son siège et fusilla Danny du regard.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? D'accord, vas demander à Lydia ce qu'elle pense depuis qu'elle sait que les loups existent ? Demandes-lui si elle n'aurait pas préféré ne jamais rien savoir plutôt que de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu ces deux dernières années. Crois-moi Danny, tu penses qu'on ne te faisait pas assez confiance pour te mettre dans la confidence ? Mais c'est tout le contraire, on n'a fait que te protéger ces deux dernières années… Crois-moi, tous ici, on aurait aimé ne jamais rien savoir. Tu aurais dû t'estimer heureux. » Après son petit réquisitoire, la jeune femme s'avachit dans son siège et regarda droit devant elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Danny avait été touché par ce qu'elle disait, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela avait dû être difficile de garder ce secret et encore plus de le vivre chaque jours.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné monsieur, c'était très gentil à vous. » Les remercia-t-il.

« Tu es sûr qu'on peut te laisser seul ? » Demanda Chris en fixant un point devant sa maison.

Lorsque Danny leva les yeux pour regarder sa maison, il vit Ethan, assit sur sa moto, attendant le retour de l'humain. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Chris Argent voulait dire.

« Je vous remercie, mais je crois qu'il faut que j'ai une petite conversation avec lui. Bonne soirée. »

Il sortit de la voiture et vint à la rencontre du loup.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ethan ? » Danny essayait d'être nonchalant, mais sa voix trahissait l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour le loup.

Lorsqu'Ethan releva la tête pour regarder dans ses yeux, Danny eut un pincement au cœur. Dans les yeux d'Ethan, il lisait une profonde désolation et une sincère culpabilité. D'un coup, toute la colère de Danny fondit comme neige au soleil, il voulait prendre l'Alpha dans ses bras et l'embrasser, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il exigeait des explications, et il ne lui pardonnerait pas avant d'en avoir, même s'il était difficile de résister à son regard de chiot battu.

« Il faut qu'on parle Danny, je t'en prie. Je te promets de tout te dire, mais je t'en prie écoutes ma version de l'histoire. »

Danny faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. La voix d'Ethan était brisée par les larmes, et cela lui coûtait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Quoi qu'il se passe cette nuit, Danny était sûr d'une chose : Il allait enfin connaître la vérité sur toute cette histoire. Sur leur histoire !

« Viens, on va discuter à l'intérieur. » Danny alla ouvrir la porte de chez lui, suivit de près par Ethan.

Le jeune humain pouvait s'estimer heureux que ses parents soient partis en voyage d'affaire, comme ça, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Un peu perdu dans cette grande maison, Ethan resta planté au milieu du salon comme une âme errante. Danny voulait un peu plus de tranquillité, bien qu'il ait la maison pour lui tout seul, il prit la main d'Ethan dans la sienne et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur sur le lit et attendit qu'Ethan commence.

« Je sais pas par où commencer. » Avoua-t-il timidement, Danny n'était qu'un simple humain, mais il était son humain et il avait peur de paraître monstrueux à ses yeux.

« Commence par la raison de ta venue à Beacon Hills. » Répondit calmement Danny.

Ethan hocha la tête et reprit ses esprits.

« Ma meute est venu ici parce qu'on a eu vent d'un Alpha très puissant. Notre propre meute n'est composée que d'Alpha, l'élite en quelque sorte et on voulait qu'il se joigne à nous. »

« Derek tu veux dire ? »

Ethan hocha la tête.

« Lui et McCall. On a entendu dire qu'il avait le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir un véritable Alpha, un Alpha plus puissant que les autres. Cela effrayait notre chef. Il nous a envoyé ici pour qu'on teste McCall et qu'on détruise sa meute de l'intérieur. Deucalion voulait qu'on se rapproche de ses amis pour savoir quelle personne comptait le plus pour lui… Et il s'avère que c'était Lydia. »

« Lydia ! C'était donc elle la seule personne qui vous intéressait ? »

Ethan hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas si il n'y avait que Lydia qui vous intéresse pourquoi est-ce que tu continuais cette chose avec moi ? »

« Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Danny, je ne t'ai pas choisi parce que tu étais proche de McCall. En fait, je n'ai jamais commencé cette chose avec toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour moi, tu n'étais pas une cible. »

« Quoi ? »

Ethan se mit à genoux devant Danny et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Depuis que je suis un loup garou, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Il n'y a toujours eut que mon frère et moi, il a toujours été là pour me protéger, nos parents nous ont abandonnés à la naissance. On a toujours été que nous deux, alors quand Deucalion est venu et nous a proposé de devenir plus fort et d'avoir une famille, on n'a pas réfléchit. Ainsi, il nous a fait tuer tous les membres de notre meute. Mais on s'est laissé berné, on a toujours été aussi seul, ce n'était pas la famille dont on rêvait, mais on s'est fait une raison. »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? » Demanda Danny un peu confus.

« Tout, absolument tout. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte mais tu as été ma lumière à travers l'obscurité. Je me suis rendu compte que sans toi ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Quand je t'ai vu pour la première dans cette bibliothèque, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Tu es tellement beau Danny, si pur, si innocent. Au début j'étais très réticent à l'idée de te parler, Deucalion ne m'a obligé à rien, on savait que la personne qui nous intéressait était Lydia et pourtant… J'étais irrémédiablement et irrévocablement attiré par toi. »

Ethan pouvait voir les larmes de Danny qui menaçaient de couler, il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer mais il devait allez jusqu'au bout de son explication.

« Tu es tellement parfait, la perfection elle-même se cache lorsqu'elle croise ton visage. Tu me rendais dingue ! Lorsque j'ai senti ton odeur pour la première fois, elle m'a rendue dingue, je voulais sentir cette odeur partout où que j'aille. Et puis on est arrivé dans ce motel. Et là, tu m'as embrassé, et à cet instant précis, Danny Mahealani, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus te quitter et que tu étais la personne qui sauverait mon âme, bien que je n'étais plus sûr qu'elle existe. »

« Ethan. »

« Non je t'en prie, laisses-moi finir. » Supplia-t-il tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot.

« Depuis que je t'ai connu, tu n'as jamais été une simple cible pour moi. Tu es tellement plus. Tu es la première personne que je veux voir en arrivant au lycée, et la dernière avant de rentrer chez moi. Seigneur je ne sais même plus où est ce chez moi que j'ai cherché pendant des années. Je crois qu'en fait, je l'ai trouvé… C'est toi mon chez moi. C'est avec toi que je ris, avec toi que je me sens bien, avec toi que j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours. Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, bien avant mon propre frère… »

Ethan s'arrêta, déglutit difficilement et lui lança un regard qui le fit frissonner.

« Je t'aime Danny. »

Le jeune humain hoqueta de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de son petit-ami. Les larmes qui menaçaient jusqu'à lors de couler, ruisselèrent à flot. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui écouter, sa tête ou son cœur ? Sa raison ou ses sentiments ? C'était tout deux des choix difficiles mais lourd de conséquences. S'il repoussait Ethan, il le perdait inévitablement, il leur briserait le cœur à tous les deux et lui entamerait probablement une dépression. Tellement humain ! Alors que s'il lui donnait une chance, s'il leur donnait une chance, tout pourrait changer. Il passerait outre ces mensonges et tous deux pourraient ainsi reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne savait pas tout concernant cette histoire de meutes rivales, d'Alpha, il ne savait pas tout ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, mais il était certain à propos d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner Ethan, et si cela voulait dire s'allier avec les mauvaises personnes pour conserver l'amour de sa vie, il était prêt à payer n'importe quel prix. Une vie sans amour ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu. Certaines personnes passent leur vie entière à chercher leur moitié, sans jamais la trouver, ils ne savent pas qu'à force de regarder trop loin, ils ne voient plus les personnes qui se trouvent à côté d'eux. Danny n'était pas prêt à faire cette erreur, de loin, cela pouvait ressembler à un vulgaire amour de lycée, mais c'était plus compliqué de ça. Pourquoi se mettre dans une case ? Amour d'adolescent, amour de toute une vie, amour homosexuel ou hétérosexuel, Freud était le premier à vouloir caser l'homme dans des cases pour qu'ils correspondent bien à ses cas d'études. Sauf que dans ce cas précis on parle de cas médicaux. Mais l'amour n'est pas une maladie ? Ne parle-t-on pas de maladie d'amour ? Comme un virus qui s'insinue en vous et vous consume petit à petit ? La vérité c'était que le cœur humain est énormément complexe, tout comme son cerveau. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Le cœur de Danny était en complète contradiction avec son cerveau. Il voulait serrer cet Alpha dans ses bras, cet homme qui apparemment n'avait jamais connu l'amour, et il était si certain de l'avoir trouvé en la personne de Danny. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il devait lui dire qu'il aimait également, mais comment ?

Danny saisit délicatement le menton d'Ethan entre son pouce et son index et releva son visage, afin qu'il puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de lui, embrassa ses larmes pour les effacer, puis il tint son visage entre ses mains.

« Ethan. Je te demande pardon, mais je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi avec des mots, je ne sais pas si je peux te dire que je t'aime avec autant d'aisance que toi. Je ne peux pas te prouver mon amour avec des mots. »

Ethan eut un léger pincement au cœur en entendant Danny dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui avouer son amour. Il ne le méritait probablement pas…

« Mais je peux le faire avec des actes. »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du loup, Danny l'embrassa avec passion. D'abord, Ethan se laissa surprendre par ce baiser, mais très vite, il fut pris d'un vertige passionnel. Il lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur et de fougue qu'il en était capable. En cet instant précis, ce fut comme s'il renaissait, ce baiser lui redonnait la force et la vitalité qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'il avait commencé à se laisser dépérir. Comme une plante à qui l'on redonne un peu d'eau, il se sentait revivre dans les bras de son amant. Il aurait aimé que ce baiser ce s'arrête jamais, que le temps se fige pour que ce baiser dure une éternité. Danny tira Ethan vers lui et les deux hommes s'allongèrent sur son lit, réapprenant progressivement à se découvrir. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de dispute. C'était une simple nuit torride entre deux adolescent excité et amoureux, qu'il y avait-il de mal à cela ?

Ethan défit la cravate de Danny, puis lui enleva sa chemise avec force et conviction. Tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur sa ceinture, Danny lui avait enlevé son teeshirt et couvrait sa peau d'une multitude de baisers. Ethan haïssait la barrière de tissus que l'empêchait de poursuivre pleinement son exploration, vivement et sèchement, il lui enleva son jean et son caleçon. Déposant un baiser sur sa cuisse, puis un second et encore un autre, il remonta progressivement jusqu'au visage de Danny. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille, à la fois excité et terrifié. Il voulait plus que tout sauter le pas avec Ethan, mais il avait un peu peur. Faire l'amour avec la personne que l'on aime est quelque chose de totalement différent, l'implication émotionnelle est beaucoup plus forte. Ethan sentit que Danny avait quelques appréhension, il revint se positionner à sa hauteur à le regarda dans les yeux.

« Si tu ne veux pas vais plus loin je comprendrais. »

« Non ! Je veux le faire ! » Répondit-il presque automatiquement.

Ethan lui sourit avant de saisir son sexe dur dans sa main, faisait gémir légèrement le jeune homme. Il commença ensuite à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis que sa main massait délicatement et langoureusement son énorme sexe, car Ethan devait bien le reconnaitre, ce n'était pas une petite taille, peut-être pas une taille XXL, mais d'une très bonne taille tout de même.

« Détends-toi, tout se passera bien. »

Et la vérité, c'était que Danny n'avait pas peur, tant qu'Ethan était avec lui, il n'avait peur de rien. Sa seule peur était de le perdre à nouveau, si cela arrivait, il n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Aujourd'hui, il avait faillit le perdre, et il e pouvait blâmer que lui, il avait été le seul à rejeté l'Alpha parce qu'il avait été blessé dans son amour propre. Il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'un tel secret était lourd de conséquences, et quels risques avaient pris Ethan en bravant tous les interdits pour sortir avec lui.

« Arrêtes de réfléchir et vies l'instant présent. » Lui demanda Ethan qui avait repéré la petite bataille intellectuelle que Danny se livrait.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Danny répondit en haussant un sourcil.

« L'instant présent ? »

Enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Danny roula sur le côté pour inverser leur position, le jeune haïtien dominant maintenant l'Alpha de toute sa taille. Intérieurement, Danny remercia ses parents de lui avoir acheté un lit aussi grand, autrement ils seraient tous les deux tombés par terre. Etrangement, cette situation ne déplaisait pas à Ethan, qu'il soit le dominant ou le dominé, pour la première fois de sa vie, cela lui était égal.

« Je vais te montrer comment je vie l'instant présent. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Danny commença par embrasser le cou d'Ethan et se mit à descendre de plus en plus vers le sud, déposant de multiples baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il atteignit son bassin, défaisant à une lenteur exagérée la ceinture de son jean, il aimait regarder Ethan se languir du moment où cette barrière ne sera plus un problème. Toujours aussi lentement, il fit descendre son jean le long de ses jambes. Il passa une main sur la bosse dans son caleçon blanc, et la massa légèrement. Ethan grogna de frustration, mais il ne faisait qu'amuser Danny, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer.

« Je t'en supplie fais quelque chose tu me tues à ne rien faire ! » Gémit-il.

« Patience mon ange. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. De plus, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir mentit. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ethan sourit à son amant, désormais la rancune n'était plus un choix possible, par cette petite plaisanterie anodine, Danny voulait tourner la page, il était prêt à le faire. Mais cela voulait dire autre chose, c'était que le loup lui appartenait et qu'il ne le laisserait plus partir.

Tout en massant cette bosse qui semblait grossir de plus en plus, Danny passait parfois sa langue sur le tissu fin, ce qui faisait pratiquement hurler le loup de frustration. Lorsque le jeune homme estima que ce fut le moment, il saisit la ceinture du caleçon entre ses dents et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes, libérant de sa prison l'énorme sexe d'Ethan. Selon l'expression de son visage, Danny était surprit par sa taille, proche du XXL. Lorsque le caleçon ne fut plus un problème, il refit le chemin en aval tout en posant ses baisers sur son mollet, sa cuisse, sa hanche et pour finir, sans un mot, il engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche, faisant fortement gémir le loup. Ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait, mais il était déjà aux anges. Les lèvres et la langue expertes de Danny le faisait trembler et l'excitait au plus haut point, il se sentait prit de vertige tellement cette sensation nouvelle était délicieuse. Il en était certain, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu lui faire ça, cela ne lui aurait pas fait le même effet. Cet humain était spécial, il était à lui, lui appartenait et ne laisserait personne l'arracher à ses bras.

Lorsqu'il estima que Danny en avait assez fait, il fit remonter Danny à sa hauteur, l'embrassa langoureusement avant de plaquer Danny contre le matelas.

« Je suppose que c'est à mon tour. » Murmura-t-il avant de descendre plus bas.

Sauf que contrairement à Danny, il n'avait pas le cœur à le faire languir plus longtemps. Il lécha la hampe de son sexe, puis le gland, avant de l'engloutir entièrement. Il fut surpris d'entendre les gémissements de Danny, lui qui pensait qu'il saurait être plus silencieux.

« Calmes-toi mon cœur, que vont pensez tes voisins ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

A bout de souffle, Danny répondit.

« Je m'en fous des voisins, ils peuvent tous… Ah ! » Il ne put contenir un autre lourd gémissement lorsqu'Ethan reprit son entreprise.

« Pas de grossièretés ! » Lui demanda-t-il avant de reprendre ses gâteries.

Danny saisit les draps pour ne pas hurler à la lune, littéralement. Les soins que lui prodiguait Ethan étaient exceptionnel, il n'avait que très peu d'expérience avec les hommes, mais le peu qu'il faisait jusqu'à maintenant était de l'ordre de la perfection. Très vite, Ethan remonta à la hauteur de Danny pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il était toujours entre les jambes du jeune homme et n'hésitait pas à frictionner leur sexe ensemble outrageusement. Danny le saisit par la nuque et tenta de le rapprocher désespérément de son corps. Puis doucement, délicatement, il plaça son sexe devant son antre et attendit que le jeune homme se rétracte. Lorsqu'il regarda dans ses yeux et vit le signal qui disait qu'il était prêt, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et s'introduisit en lui. Bien que ce ne soit la première fois pour aucun des deux hommes, l'intrusion arracha à Danny un cri de douleur, mais au bout de quelques instants, il s'y habitua. Commencèrent ainsi les longues culbutes d'Ethan, d'abord doucement, puis accélérant légèrement le mouvement.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il semblait à bout de souffle, mais lorsque Danny ouvrit les yeux, il vit que le loup était en train de refouler une pulsion. Il pensait sûrement que le jeune humain aurait peur de lui s'il le voyait comme ça puisqu'il fuyait son regard, mais il n'en fut rien. Danny passa une main derrière sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui pour mieux l'observer.

« Ethan regardes-moi. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Le loup obtempéra et Danny vit deux magnifiques yeux rouges éclatants, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage et murmura.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Ethan le regarda avec de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Danny le trouve beau, surtout ainsi, croc et griffes dehors.

« Danny, je te veux. » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

« Je t'appartiens déjà. »

Scellant leur union par un baiser fougueux, Ethan reprit ses longs vas et viens de plus en plus vite, mais avant que les deux hommes ne jouissent, les crocs d'Ethan entrèrent en contact avec la peau délicate de son cou, scellant une union que rien ne pourrait briser dorénavent.

* * *

_Merci à tous mes fans d'aimer et de commenter cette fic._

_Merci à CLAllRE, ma fan number one ;-)_

_A Mathilde pour son gentil commentaire, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait passé un bon moment, j'espère que tu t'es régalés avec ce chap ^^_

_Et à tous les autres: Guest, x3-fanfiction-x3, Larva Heart, gleek-forever-3, Driamar, marco29830. Merci à vous de vous arrêtez et prendre le temps de commenter mes fics, je vous adore ;-)_


End file.
